Total Drama Action
Total Drama Action is the second season of the Total Drama series. This season's challenges are based off movie plots, and the site where all the madness shall be held will be at an Abandoned Movie Lot. This season, the grand prize is one million dollars. Forty-two days, with fourteen castmates, for one grand prize. When eliminated, the loser must walk across the Red Carpet of Shame into the Lame-o-sine. http:// :see: Total Drama Island http:// Fifteen of Season 1's contestants continue on to the second season that takes place on an abandoned film lot. For forty-two days, the cast is forced to compete in movie genre themed challenges, for the one million dollar grand prize. http:// :see: Total Drama, the Musical http:// :see: List of Total Drama Action episodes http:// :see: Elimination http:// "I Wanna Be Famous", by Graeme Cornies and Dawna Toews Dear Mom and Dad I'm Doin' Fine, You Guys are on My Mind. You asked me what I wanted to be And now I think the answer's plain to see. I wanna be Famous. I wanna live close to the sun So pack your bags cause I've already won Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day Cause I wanna be Famous! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!(Whistling I Wanna Be Famous)''http:// :''see: Best. Game. Ever. http:// :see: The Big Picture http:// :see: Total Drama Action EXTRA http:// :see: Edits for full list of censors http:// :see: Episode Prizes http:// *According to a game on Cartoon Network that shows the number of episodes in studios, there will be at least 24 episodes of Total Drama Action in total. Since the aftermath episodes do not open new studios, and there will be four of them (if they follow the pattern of every six episodes), there will be 28 episodes in Total Drama Action. Also, since no studio was opened in Monster Cash, this brings the total to 29 episodes. However only 26 episodes were ordered for Total Drama Action. *This season features a notable break out of antagonists, Heather keeps a somewhat antagonist role (though mainly a desperate one) while Justin is antagonist from the beginning. Upon retuning Courtney becomes an antagonist, while Owen returns later and becomes a guilty antagonist (though he does admit he enjoys it later). Duncan also takes on some what of an antagonist role (though only really to Harold). *This season is the first one where team captains were chosen, by a challenge, to choose the teams rather than the host making the teams. *Beth, Duncan, Harold, Courtney, Lindsay, and Justin all made it farther than they did in Total Drama Island. **However, Owen, LeShawna, Heather, Izzy, DJ, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, and Bridgette did not. **Trent is the only one to finish in the same place both times. *Unlike last season, the show will have Total Drama Action Aftermath episodes where the eliminated contestants talk about their time on the show, and what they have been up to since. Normally, there are two guests, except The Aftermath: III, where there are three eliminated contestants. *This season, the competitors are now considered castmates rather than campers. *While a major part of the previous season was getting a romantic relationship started for most campers, this season focuses on keeping a relationship going. Although for some campers such as Beth and Harold, starting a relationship is still a major part. *As for now, in every elimination of Total Drama Action the person who gets eliminated is always sitting in the front row, except in The Sand Witch Project, where DJ quit even though he won that challenge. *Characters from the previous season who were less focused on (such as Beth, Harold and Justin) are more of a focus in this season. *The Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips teams are the Total Drama Action equivalent to the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass from the previous season. *Notably when a person in a couple is eliminated, the other person in the couple is eliminated next. Example: Geoff and Bridgette (eliminated together), Trent and then Gwen, Izzy and then Owen. **The only exception is Izzy's first elimination (though she and Owen weren't a couple at the time). **This pattern ended in The Princess Pride when Justin was eliminated as opposed to Harold (LeShawna was eliminated previously in Super Hero-ld.) *The Bear appears in Monster Cash, as it was on contract for one more day. This may mean there will be no more appearances of the bear after this episode but however the bear appears again in Top Dog. *Instead of venting their feelings in a bathroom stall, the Confessional will be a makeup room. *The Dock of Shame and the Boat of Losers are now changed to "Walk of Shame" and the Lame-o-sine. *Instead of marshmallows, the campers are given a golden statue of Chris, known as the Gilded Chris Award. These awards have been confirmed to be hollow chocolate Chris's, even though in the first episode, Lindsay was hit in the head with one and it made a solid, metallic sound. This may have been a one time gag, or just simply a mistake on the sound effects' part. *Several characters have upgraded facial expressions in this season. *Some characters talk more than the previous season, like Justin (who talked only in the first and last episode of Total Drama Island) and Beth. *Though it has been mentioned several times on Total Drama Island that the show takes place in the summer, summer itself cannot last for fourteen weeks (eight from Total Drama Island, six from Total Drama Action). It is mentioned that there is a two-day gap between the special and Monster Cash; by this logic, even if the show's beginning took place in early May, it would be September by the time Total Drama Action would end. However, in Alien Resurr-eggtion, Duncan and Gwen said it was a year ago, but this is clearly wrong since Chris said in the special that the castmates would report to an old film lot in two days. However, by year he could be referring to season. *Due to a successful lawsuit against the show, Courtney returned in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine. *While Heather was the antagonist last season, this season's antagonist is Justin, though in One Million Bucks B.C. Courtney seems to be taking on the role as main antagonist, especially after Justin's elimination in The Princess Pride. *Teletoon has been giving six week breaks after every aftermath episode. However after Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, begin airing Thursday, September 17th, at 7:30 PM, unlike its usual time slot at 6:30PM on Sundays. This is the same day that the newest episode airs on Cartoon Network. *So far two couples have been forced to compete against each other, one from the Screaming Gophers (Gwen and Trent) and one from the Killer Bass (Courtney and Duncan). These couples were also the most focused-on couples in Total Drama Island. (Other than Geoff and Bridgette). Coincedently, the both relationships were ended in the same episode that the one on the Killer Grips was eliminated. *It is technically impossible for all the contestants to still be 16 by this point, and some of their birthdays would most likely be during the season. Although, knowing Chris, he may have not cared about their birthdays, or they were never mentioned on-screen. **Altough extremely unlikely, but, all the contestants may have remained 16 if their birthdays were all right before TDI started. *Strangely, the first five contestants shown in the opening are the final five of TDA: Duncan, Harold, Courtney, Owen, and Beth. Also, the last 5 contestants, not including the final screen shot which shows everyone, were the first 5 contestants to be voted off: Izzy, Gwen and Trent, and Bridgette and Geoff. *Every season has an antagonist. This season's antagonists are Justin and Courtney. *Again in the final two is a boy and a girl. Also, one character is tough and one character is goofy, just like last season.